Casual Meeting
by OIAll
Summary: One hotel, too many drinks and two girls pretending to be someone else for one night xx Got part of this idea from HIMYM. It has a bit, like just a bit of a sex related scene (I posted this on Archive of our own as well. So yes, that was me. Sorry for forgetting about this account for so long)


I'm a sucker for supercorp. I'm writing the next chapter for Vauseman but this two keep poping in my head. There's so many options and oneshots... oneshots are easy haha. I'm sorry for the mistakes, English is not my native language and well... i just write, check it myself, and publish so... yeah.

Also, Kara is an alien but i'm not making the yellow sun affect her as much and most of her family managed to escape... i didn't want to make it too long to explain it all. Got part of this idea with HIMYM, you know Victoria and Ted... also, warning, there's a bit of a sexual scene, i'm not good at that, but it is there so...

Have to go back to use whats left of my day off on my other fic. Hope you like this :)

I don't own supergirl or any of it characters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

' _Monday morning. 7:00 am'_

The sun. Kara was usually fond to the big star that would bring light to the earth; She was a morning person, always had been. The blonde loved the warm feeling on her skin when mornings arrived, and how the sunrays would bath her and wake her up; somehow it made her feel stronger, alive and ready for the day ahead; ' _That's just you and your stupid positivism'_ Alex told her once, but she didn't care. Kara loved waking up in the morning, or at least, she did when her head wasn't pounding, and the rays didn't feel like burning fire against her eyes.

"I'm never drinking again…" Kara mumbled to herself as she used a pillow to cover her face. She had fun and Alex told her she should let go occasionally, but her older sister failed to mention how awful hangovers were

"Too early" Another voice broke the silence and it took Kara and her numb mind a minute to realize what it meant. There was someone else with her, and once she was aware of that, she felt a warm sensation against her skin

"Golly!" Kara all but jump when her skin started burning more with the realization that a body was laying next to her, a naked one, making her fall with a loud ' _thud'_ on the floor

"Oh my god, can you be quiet?" The voice said again, a woman, Kara realized, and she went pale. Since when she woke up naked next to a woman with a raspy but sexy voice?

"I'm sorry" Kara covered her chest with her arms when she heard a groan and noticed the other woman sitting up, the blanket that was covering her chest falling and leaving it open and exposed to Kara's eyes. The blonde couldn't help but blush "Uh…"

The other woman ran a hand through her messy dark hair, trying to focus for a bit before her eyes fell on the girl that was currently on the floor "What?" She raised a perfect eyebrow "You saw more than this last night"

"Oh Rao…" Kara said under her breath as she tried to look for her shirt to cover herself better "I'm sorry… Everything is kind of… fuzzy"

The blonde heard the other chuckle as she moved out of bed. Kara tried to keep her eyes focus on anything around the room, but it was proving to be hard when the other woman decided to stretch right after leaving the safety of the mattress, her whole body in display. She was breathtaking.

Suddenly, Kara found herself wanting to reach for the woman, to trail her curves and kiss every inch of her body, especially the red marks she didn't remember leaving; With a groan, the kryptonian shook her head, not the time; she had to get out there… Alex was probably trying to call her. Damn it, Alex was going to kill her.

"Your stuff is probably on the living room. That's where we started" The woman said as she reached the closet to put something on, amused by Kara's shyness

Memories of the night started coming through her mind and she couldn't stop the blush from growing on her face "T-Thanks"

Green eyes focused on her in acknowledgement and the woman merely nod to let her know it was fine, leaving the room to give Kara time to compose herself before she followed to find her clothes

The underwear was nowhere to be found but Kara was happy when she saw her favorite khaki pants and her bottom up shirt laying on the floor; she put them on as the other woman stayed busy on the kitchen side, clearly giving her some space. She was grateful; this was not something Kara was used to and even if she had enjoyed the night before, she knew the spell was broken and Kara had to leave so they could both continue with their lives.

"Coffee?" Kara couldn't help but notice the change on the woman's voice. No more rapines or trails of sleep in her tone

"No, thank you" It was a nice gesture, but she was anxious, leaving was her priority. She had things to do "I should go…"

"Of course" The brunette leaned against the kitchen as the blonde picked up her shoes and bag "Do you want me to call you a cab?"

"No, no… I will manage" Kara didn't want to give in. She wanted to be out and finish what they had started "I had fun… Princess Leia"

The woman smiled behind the mug she was holding, clearly amused by the memory of the nicknames they had pick "Have a good life, Supergirl"

Kara managed to keep the blush from her face and simply rolled her eyes as she walked out of the apartment, walking straight to the elevator, knowing the woman wouldn't follow. That was the deal they had made, one night; no names, no feelings, no background. Just silly talks and fun times, two women enjoying their time together for five hours before they went back to being strangers the morning after. It had been easy to agree the night before, now, with her memories slowly coming back, Kara wished she could go back and get more out of the mysterious dark-haired woman; but Kara had to get back to the real world. With a sigh, she turned her phone back on and got ready to receive her sister's wrath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Sunday night. 8:30 pm'

Alex was late. It was not her fault, they both had to take different flights and of course Kara had arrived earlier, and of course, her sister was the one making arrangement for them as they stayed on the city. Metropolis, she realized, a city that was as active at nights as it was through the day; a city so busy that a last-minute hotel reservation was hard to get, even for her… Alex was usually the pushy one.

Kara sighed, she knew the trip was worth it; ever since her family's company was passed along to her when she turned 21, Kara had made it her personal goal to gather only the best of the best to work with her, to make partnerships with them; great minds working together for a greater cause, and the mysterious yet smart woman they were hunting was not exception; Kara couldn't help but recall one of the talks she had with her sister before the trip.

 _xxxx_

 _"Kara… No one has managed to get an appointment since her brother… no one wants to work with her" Alex was trying for the tenth time to get the idea out of her head "Hell, no one even knows what she looks like now"_

 _"It will be a fun challenge" Kara replied with a shrug as she looked over her emails_

 _"Kara, her family was never fond to yours. They were the ones trying to get people against you after your parent's accident… What Lex did to your cousin…"_

 _"Was not her fault. She is not them, she was never part of that madness and just recently announced she was taking over. Besides, you have seen her work. You have read her papers. Eliza thinks it's amazing. Not even Astra can fight me there" Kara didn't take her eyes off her work, this was not a new talk with them_

 _"Point taken, still… what makes you think she will agree? She rejected Lord's tech. She must know the story between your families. You think Kryptonian technology will be enough to bring her on?"_

 _"Positive" Kara replied and finally looked up "Besides, we are doing something no one else has done. We are having a meeting with her"_

 _Alex's eyes widen at that "So you managed to talk with her? Her assistance?"_

 _"Kind of…" The blonde's tone was soft and careful "I have eyes on Metropolis and Lucy is great at what she does"_

 _"What are you saying?" The look her sister was giving her told her how much Alex was against the idea_

 _"We are going to Metropolis to visit L-Corp. We know where her office is" Kara said with a big smile_

 _xxxx_

And now here she was, drinking alone at the hotel's bar, waiting for her sister or any of her friends to make an appearance; being alone was not a thing Kara was used to, it was nice, but ever since her parents passed away and she had started to train to take over their company, the blonde could rarely find moments to be alone. If she wasn't with the Danvers, the family that gracefully accept her to help her have some sort of normal life while her aunt covered for her, she was with Astra or one of her many tutors, learning the company's way.

It wasn't hard, no one ever forced her into anything or made her do something she didn't want, in fact, Astra had been patient, loving and very permissive; it was her who thought going to a regular high school and take on the Danvers last name would be good for her. To have friends and just be a teen from time to time, her only condition being that they met on time for the lessons ' _you deserve this life, Kara. If you ever want to stop, you just have to tell me'._

And Kara was grateful, not many got to have a family as great and accepting as hers, she knew some of the young people on her circle were forced by their parents to be the next in line, forced to have private tutors, never knowing what a regular high school felt like or having friends as faithful as hers. For Kara, it was always a choice; Astra always made it clear, the papers were ready for her 21st birthday, taking over or handing over. No pressure. No judging. It was her life, it was what her parents wanted, for her to be free to pick; they have love her and ensure her happiness even after they were gone; and Kara decided to take her rightful place and make them proud.

It had been all over the news, Kara finally coming out of the dark to be the CEO of Krypton's innovations, name her parents used to keep the long-lost planet they all managed to escape alive. Krypton, a company that employed aliens and humans alike and did nothing but good to the world, for the universe, a company who had to rise from the ashes when a terrible accident took the lives of their CEOS, who died ensuring most of their workers were out of harms ways, not making it out on time as their lives were taken with fifty-five of their employees.

But even after death, Alura and Zor-El ensured the family's of the ones affected were helped, left a fund for them and any damaged the city could have suffer if anything went wrong: It was a long and hard process, Astra and Clark were there to handle it all and the city learned to trust them again; her family never hid from their mistakes, took full responsibility and earned their place on the top. Not many were happy with this, not many were as forgiving; their most notorious haters being the Luthor's, but they had managed.

Kara sighed, Alex's words coming back to her and making her snap out of her thoughts. The Luthor's, no one close to her could understand her desire to work with a member of that family. Not after the lies they spread, not after the times her aunt had to face Lillian to control their silent war, not after Lex almost killed Clark during one of the Gala's and took many lives together with his.

They lost it all after that, no one heard from Luthor-Corp for years, not until a new name started buzzing around, L-Corp, familiar but not the same; Small but wanting to make a change, to redeem the name, all in the hands of Lena Luthor, an unknown figure that worked on the dark to developed and publish their research, their products… to do good

The public was still wary but Kara knew the lone Luthor was doing good, and it reminded her of a time where her own family had to clean after their own mess, it had been different… an accident caused from her parents secret projects next to a psychopath blowing up on a Gala; but they were similar, both girls… both women were just trying to make a name for themselves, not wanting to live on their family's shadow for long.

"I think you need something stronger than whatever you have on that glass" Kara looked up from her glass when she heard that "It should be forbidden to have something with no alcohol on this bar"

"I'm not fond to drinking" The blonde had an image to keep and there was always someone trying to get a picture of her at the wrong time, get information they could use. Kara eyed the girl next to her, walls going up "I enjoy having control over my thought and actions… and a club soda always taste nice"

"Club soda" The woman raised an eyebrow and laughed a bit "Not a drink I thought you could get in a fine location like this… I might try ordering it another time"

"Be my guest" Kara raised her glass with a small smile, she couldn't help but notice the woman's accent as she talked, and the blonde found herself wanting to hear more "So… saw me all alone and decided to take a chance?"

"That's rather pretentious of you" There was a hint of teasing on her tone, but Kara couldn't help the question. People knew who she was, and she didn't enjoy dancing around when someone was trying to get something from her "I was actually getting a scotch and noticed the long face. Offered advice. Never intended to make a move"

"I see" She took a sip from her drink, trying to hide how surprised she felt, it was unusual, to have someone not coming closer because of her name

"Don't get me wrong. I would love to try my charms on you, you are certainly beautiful" The woman stopped, maybe trying to see if Kara would react, she was used to comments like that, so she kept looking ahead "But I'm not a pushy person and I know when someone just wants space"

Kara finally looked over her fully, getting a better view of the woman standing next to her; she was young, probably two or three years younger than her, and she was beautiful, her face strong with a sharp jaw line, eyes with a peculiar shade of green that made get lost on them, red lips standing out on her place skin and dark hair, falling on her sides in waves, perfectly bringing out her features.

"I…" Kara cleared her throat, she was taken back by her beauty, it was not always that a woman made her such a nervous mess, the only woman able to bring out her dorky side was… "I'm sorry. Do we know each other?"

There was a flash of something on the woman's eyes, it was quick, but Kara catch it; it had been a valid question, the blonde needed to know if this stranger had approached because she knew who she was "I don't think so. I've been away for a while. I'm kind of new here… Besides, I would remember a face like yours"

Kara took another sip to hide her blush, taking a minute to let her façade back on; she knew her shy, dorky side never got her anywhere and yes, sometimes Kara felt like she was two different people but the business world was ruthless and people would take advantage if they knew just how nice she could be "Ah, a charmer… how often do you use that line?"

The other woman smirked, she was enjoying their little talk "Often enough… I must admit, it's not the best one that I have but… it's the first time that I mean it. You look like someone peculiar Ms.…"

The blonde shook her head as she set her glass down "If you really don't know who I am, why would I make this less fun and give you that information? Unless you are telling me your name?"

"I was considering it" The woman admitted as she finished her drink "But the idea of being whoever I want for the night is… appealing"

"Like secret identities" Kara said with a smile "I like that… we should at least come up with fake names, if we are planning on spending more time together"

"Brilliant" The smile on the dark-haired woman was small but sincere "It should prove to be interesting. We can talk some more, have fun… No names, no background. Just two beautiful ladies bonding and enjoying themselves"

Kara considered this for a moment and checked her phone, no one had contact her yet. She had nothing to lose "Not what I had in mind for my first night here but… I can't say no to that"

"Let me introduce myself then. I'm princess Leia"

Kara raised her eyebrows when she heard that, this could be fun "A princess. How surprising. It's nice to meet you" She held her hand out for a greeting "In that case… I'm Supergirl"

"The comic book hero?" The woman sounded amused but was quick to take Kara's hand, pulling it to her lips to kiss it "Pardon me. Of course, that's your name. It's fitting"

"Glad you think so" Kara got some money out of her purse to pay for both drinks, standing from her place "Well princess, I don't know about you but I'm not a fan of crowded places, would you like to join me? I heard they have a lovely private salon here, more fitting for our talk"

"It would be my pleasure" Her princess followed closely as Kara spoke with one of the people in charge, offering some money again before they were guide to a more secluded area, the woman walking in as Kara held the door "Such a gentlewoman"

Kara laughed as she followed and looked around; it was a nice room with a fireplace, a piano, some bookshelf's and a bar, a large couch in the middle of the room over a beautiful rug on the fancy floor "think I can find some club soda?"

"My, my, Supergirl… You need to lose up. Let me get you a real drink" The woman moved slowly to the bar, getting their glasses and looking over the drinks "They sure have a delightful collection here… Ah, you must try this"

Kara watched as the woman served their drinks and moved to join her on the couch, passing the glass over "Was this your plan all along? To get me drunk and take advantage of me?"

"Oh darling, you are so cute" The 'princess' sipped her drink and smiled "Believe me, I don't need you to be drunk to keep you on your toes… I just feel like we could both use a drink"

"With the week I have ahead? You might be right" Kara took a big sip and quickly regret it "Oh! That burns. What is it?"

A beautiful laugh broke the silence and Kara realized it was one of the best sounds ever "Nothing that will kill you. Just trust me, you get use to the taste"

They started talking after that, slowly getting comfortable with each other; they talked about book, finding out they shared their love for some authors and had rather strong opinions over others; they talked about art and Kara found herself easily sharing her love for painting and how natural it felt for her; they shared opinions on movies, music and what they enjoyed, her princess being more of a sci-fi, action lover while Kara was pure romantic. They even talked about family, both sharing just enough so the other could get an idea of how they lived without reveling much. Their favorite topic was traveling and sharing stories of the places they had visit, things they had seen, memories they had made… it was like they were both traveling without moving from their couch.

The bottle laid empty on the table in front of them, Kara ended up enjoying the bitter taste, realizing she liked the woman's company more that a little bit; She didn't realize how, but somehow, they were pressed together, faces inches away from the other and in a blink, they were kissing. The blonde didn't know who started it and honestly, she didn't care, she just pulled her companion closer by the waist to deepen the kiss.

The dark-haired woman pushed Kara to lay on her back, not breaking the kiss as she let her hands wander over the woman's body, making the blonde want more "We can… Get a room" She breath out between kisses

The woman took another moment, squeezing Kara's breasts a bit as she shook her head "My place is close. I will get my driver. It will be better like that"

Kara didn't need to be told twice, stealing one last kiss from the beautiful woman laying with her before they moved to leave; everything happened in a blur, the blonde paid, and her companion made a quick call and minutes after, their lips were locked together as they sat on the back of the car. The ride felt fast and as soon as the car door opened, Kara was dragged out and quickly pushed against the elevators wall, she barely even registers when they reached their floor and simply followed with a small smirk.

"You are certainly in a rush" She looked around once the apartments door opened but was unable to see enough as messy red lips took over hers once more

"The night is about to end darling… we need to make the most out of it" The woman pulled and eyed her carefully, she was drunk but not enough to push the blonde into something she didn't want "Unless you want to stop"

Kara bit her bottom lip took her bottom up shirt off, throwing it somewhere before doing the same with her pants "No, princess… too late to back down"

Clothes were left behind, and kisses were shared as they moved to the room; the lovers hitting the bed, naked figures pressed together as they used the quiet and beautiful night to explore every inch of the others body, their moans break the silence until they were both exhausted and fell on a peaceful sleep, tangled together after the glorious act.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _'Monday morning. 7:45 am'_

Kara managed to get a cab and reach the address Alex provided for the place they were staying; her sister gave her some water, Advil, a good coffee and a granola bar and even though it had help, the headache was not leaving her, and Alex's annoying voice as they road on the back of their car was doing nothing to help. The blonde sighed and pushed the sunglasses more over her face, wishing her older 'sister' would just let last night incident go.

"I was worried sick, Kara. I almost called Maggie to get her in touch with Metropolis police to find you"

"I said I was sorry, I didn't have my phone around" Kara grumbled for the hundred time as she sipped her coffee

"Where did you even spend the night?" Alex asked with a groan, trying to fix her hair "And why did you drink so much? You knew we were dropping on Luthor's office today"

"I was alone, I was having fun… I don't know what else to say" Kara shrugged a bit "You know I'm only twenty-four, right? I can have fun"

"Yes, but you are a public face. You need to be careful" The red-head eyed her before she focused on her phone "It's lucky that none of this has gone out"

"I just had some drinks. Not a big deal, I'm not super famous, you know?" The blonde rubbed her temple a bit "Besides, my companion didn't know my name so…"

Before Alex could add anything else, the driver stopped and as they look at the window, a woman's figure came in sight, making Kara smile as she jumped out of the car; she didn't even hear Alex or care for anything else, leaving her bag behind and just throwing her arms around the dark-haired woman that was waiting for them

"Hello, Danvers. I'm happy to see you as well" Most of her friends used her adoptive family's last name, Kara didn't care, it was the best way to separate her business persona with the girl she really was "You look like crap"

"Thank you, Lucy. It's not like Alex didn't mention it on our way here"

"She got drunk last night. Wouldn't pick up her phone" The older Danvers said as she greeted their friend "Little fucker gave me a heart attack. I didn't get enough sleep, neither did Maggie"

"Well, damn. Are you two ready for this meeting? We really need to look our best to bring Ms. Luthor out, especially with our little unscheduled appointment"

"We will be fine" Kara passed the rest of her coffee to Alex, who happily finished it, as the blonde took a breath and let her posture change as she smoothed down her close "Shall we?"

"Business mode on" Lucy teased and opened the door for her "After you… boss"

Kara offered a small smile before she walked in; she could feel people staring at her, it was a nice but small office, probably had five rooms for the people there, it made sense taking in count how much the Luthor's had lost, but it was better than other places the blonde had visit and she was sure this was not the only location, Luthor's main building was not big enough to keep their lab in one of those spaces.

"Hi. I'm here to see Ms. Luthor" Kara's voice was strong, yet kind. She wanted to sound professional but didn't have a need to scare the woman behind the desk

"Do you have an appointment?" Jess, she saw her name on the plaque that was on the desk, didn't even look up as she said this "Ms. Luthor is not fond to unwanted visitors"

"She is not exactly the easiest woman to reach, so this is a bit of a surprise" Kara took her glasses off as the secretary finally looked up "Can you at least try? Tell her that Kara Zor-El came from National City for a business talk"

Recognition crossed the woman's face when she heard the name and she nodded a bit as she picked up her phone, she had quick talk and Kara could tell the person on the other end, most likely Lena herself, was not happy with the intrusion and Kara almost felt bad for making Jess do this, still, she stayed in place hopping to get an appointment then, otherwise she would have to drop in everyday until she got at least a talk.

The woman in front of her let out a sigh once she was done and stood, offering a small smile "Let me take you to the conference room, Ms. Luthor is on her way"

Kara had to fight the smile that almost came to her face, looking back at Alex and Lucy, both nodding as they followed to the new room. They settle and refused Jess's offer for a drink, all three women studying their surroundings while settling their laptops to go over the small presentation they had prepare. After ten minutes, they stopped talking when the sound of heels clicking the floor could be heard outside, the women shared a look as the door opened.

"I apologize for the wait, but I'm a busy woman, I was not expecting a meeting to be forced onto me today" Kara almost fell from her chair when she heard the familiar voice, not having time to react as Lucy stood

"We tried to reach you before hand for this, Ms. Luthor but it proved to be impossible and my boss here is very… persistent when it comes to new associates"

"I can imagine, never thought Kara Zor-El herself would turn up for a visit. Not even Mr. Lord went through all that trouble, so now I'm intrigue" Lena let her eyes fall on the women sitting there, she could tell there were three but for now, she had only face two of them and when a red-head stood, Lena moved forward to offer her hand "Ms. Zor-El… It's nice to meet you"

Alex looked at the woman and let out a laugh that was interrupted when Lucy push her elbow against her side "Ohf… Fuck. I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Ms. Luthor" She started when she noticed the change on Lena's posture "It's just… Kara, I mean, Ms. Zor-El is widely known. No one had ever mistaken me for her"

"Oh" Lena nodded a bit as she pulled her hand back "I've been away for a while. I only follow news regarding politics and L-Corp, to stay inform"

"It's quite all right, we didn't know how you look before this meeting" Lucy said with a small smile, trying to break the tension with a bit of humor, Lena offered a nod as a thank "Either way, we should have start with introductions. My name is Lucy Lane, I'm head of Krypton Innovation's communications team"

"My name is Alex Danvers, head of the research department" Alex nodded to the woman and then looked at Kara, the blonde still trying to get over the whole situation in front of her "Ms. Zor-El?"

Kara took a breath and stood slowly, letting her blonde hair cover her face a little bit longer "Right" She cleared her throat and finally let her eyes connect with the green pools that had hypnotize the night before, offering a small smile "Hello, Princess Leia"

Lena almost took a step back, recognition clear on her face "Well, well, well… Supergirl herself"

Kara tried to fight the blush that was coming to her face, trying to recover as she felt her friend's eyes on her once they heard the Luthor heir "Yes. I'm Kara Zor-El. Nice to officially meet you, Lena Luthor"

"Nice, indeed" Lena took her hand, giving her a firm shake, never breaking eye contact with her "I guess you can understand my tardiness, now. Judging by the sunglasses, you are still suffering as much as me"

"You have no idea" Kara pulled her hand back when she heard Alex clear her throat, not realizing they had been staring at each other for too long

"Well, if you ladies don't mind… My schedule is rather tight, and I have some things to attend after this" Lena gave Kara a look as she nodded, silently agreeing to talk after the meeting "How can I help you today?"

Kara looked at Lucy and nodded so she could start the presentation, she knew this had start off as a little bit of a mess, but Kara still had a goal in mind, L-Corp could be a great partner and they could both benefit from an agreement; the blonde was convinced she could prove this to Lena so she focused on the screen, trying to ignore the thoughts that kept coming to her mind with the CEO sitting crossed leg in front of her, wearing an outfit that did nothing but remind Kara of every curve that hid underneath ' _Oh, Rao… This will definitely be interesting'_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Loved it? Hated it? Nothing at all? Hope you can tell me. See you around


End file.
